Unexpected Fun
by LemonJuicer
Summary: Naruto is forced to have a bit of fun with someone who he isn't exactly 100% fond of. Graphic smut/lemon. Naruto x Anko. One-shot. A little bit of love.


Naruto woke up with a light groan, opening his eyes slowly. What the heck happened and where was he? He blinked a few times to adjusted his eyes to the dimness of the room around him. It was a pretty blank room with nothing but a table in front of him and a chair on the other side. It wasn't until he saw the mirror across from him that he realised that he was in an interrogation room.

The hell was he doing in an interrogation room?

He struggled to move but was held back by the chair he was locked to, his arms being on separate armrests to prevent him from forming any hand signs.

"Hey! What's the big deal!" He yelled at the mirror, getting annoyed now. He hadn't been on a mission or anything. There was no reason for any enemies to have caught him, unless they somehow infiltrated the village.

Just as Naruto was about to yell again the door to the room opened and his captor stepped in, before closing the door and leaning against it. The figure was still hidden in the shadow of the corner, making them hard for Naruto to make out.

"Who are you and what's the big idea!" Naruto demanded without even thinking, coaxing a chuckle out of the shadowed figure.

"Excitable as always I see." Anko said, stepping out of the shadows and walking towards him. "You remind me of myself. Only more annoying." She added with a smirk.

"Anko?!" Of all people, of course it had to be her. Naruto gulped. There were only three people who could break through his stubbornness and actually scare him. She was one of them.

"Very observant genius." She said sarcastically, walking in front of him and leaning back against the table. Naruto was unnerved by the way she looked at him. Her eyes roamed up and down before she licked her lips.

"So...um...what exactly am I here for?" He asked, a little nervousness managing to creep into his voice.

"Oh right, yeah." She looked back at him as if he had just caught her attention and smiled widely. "I'm going to fuck you."

Naruto sat in silence for a few moments.

"What?!" He said in shock, almost not believing his own ears. He was so surprised he didn't even notice his own arousal beginning to build.

Anko stood up and laughed at the look on Naruto's face, making him think for a second that she was joking.

"You should see yourself. It's hilarious." She said and composed herself, a smirk on her face. "This is definitely going to be a lot of fun."

Anko removed her coat, allowing it to slide off her shoulders and drop on the table. She enjoyed how Naruto watched as she also removed her skirt, unclipping it and leaving it on the table as well. Once she removed her boots Naruto was left staring at her in only her mesh body suit, which stopped just past her shoulders and at her thighs. It left just enough to the imagination to have his pants feel tight. He had never really paid attention to the kunoichi's figure before, being more concerned with her not hurting him than anything but now that she was directly displaying herself to him, it had his complete focus. The suit hugged her body way too tightly, allowing Naruto to appreciate the curves of her relatively sizeable breasts as well as her hips. She wasn't very tall, giving her a bit of a curvy figure and the way the suit stopped at her thighs made her legs look much too tantalising.

"Judging from that dopey look on your face, you think this is going to be fun too." Anko stated, snapping Naruto out of whatever state he was in. He managed to force his eyes to look up at hers and not any lower.

"I don't get it. Why are you doing this?" He asked, trying to sound more resistant than he really was. He really just came off nervous, making Anko chuckle again.

"Because Naruto," she started, leaning in and placing her hands on top of each of his, leaving their faces inches apart, "I like you. As much of an annoying little brat you are, you're kind of a charming annoying little brat. Besides..." Anko leaned in more, taking Naruto's earlobe between her teeth lightly, making his entire body tense up and making him rock hard at the same time. "You're also pretty cute."

Anko nibbled his ear a little before giving his cheek a small lick and leaning back.

"Now, time to get started." Anko unzipped his jumpsuit, revealing the black shirt underneath as Naruto gulped again, a little afraid of what she would do to him. She trailed her hands back up his stomach and chest over the shirt, kissing his neck softly. She then bit down on his neck hard, making him gasp as she tore his shirt open, ripping it right down the middle and exposing his now bare torso to her.

"Ow!" Naruto exclaimed as she began kissing the small love mark that she left.

"Aww, poor Naruto. Let me make it feel better." Anko teased, kissing the love bite once more before going on the move. She took pleasure in feeling the ridges of his abs against her hands, giggling a little as she did while kissing his body. She paused at his chest, taking the time to lick one of his nipples tenderly, which to Naruto's surprise, coaxed a small moan out of him.

"Oh, so we like that now do we?" Anko teased again, before licking his nipple one more time.

"Stop it." Naruto said, the conviction in his voice being awfully lacking.

"Now why would I do that?" She cooed, continuing her path and kissing down along the centre of Naruto's hardened body.

"B-because..." Naruto managed, finding it harder to resist her. This woman was crazy. Why was she turning him on so damn much?

"Because...what?" Anko asked, looking up at him as she hooked her fingers into his pants. "Is the little Uzumaki a virgin or something?"

That wasn't what Naruto had in mind but the sudden comment made him blush and avoid her gaze. Anko's eyes and smile both widened.

"Oh my god...I'm going to be your first?" She said excitedly, looking back down at the significant bulge in his pants. "That just makes this so much better."

Anko pulled Naruto's pants down, letting his cock spring up in freedom and stand at attention. Anko's eyes widened a little upon seeing it and she unconsciously licked her lips at the sight.

"It's beautiful." She said, taking it in her hand and admiring it. This is not what she was expecting from the brat of a ninja that she planned to have her way with but it was far from a bad thing.

"You just keep making my day better and better don't you." She said, smirking up at him. "Well then I guess I better return the favour."

Anko leaned forward and kissed the head of his member making him breathe out a moan. Naruto kept his eyes diverted, trying not to watch her ministrations on him but that didn't change the sensations he felt. She kissed down the entirety of his shaft, holding his cock with both hands gently and even giving his balls a soft kiss. Then, while looking back up at him, she ran her tongue from his balls all the way up his shaft and to the tip, forcing an audible groan out of him this time, making her smirk again. Her tongue continued to tease the knob a little, swirling around it and licking up a tiny bit of precum that seeped out.

"Come on, Naruto." Anko coaxed with a sultry voice. "I know you want to watch."

Naruto continued to resist the urge to look as he felt her lips wrapped around his knob, her tongue continuing its patterns of pleasure. She sucked lightly, getting another moan out of Naruto before pulling off his head with a loud 'pop'. She looked up to see how difficult of a time he was having not looking. As cute as it was, it was starting to get annoying.

"I don't get it Naruto." Anko licked along his shaft again, planting kisses here and there and covering it in her saliva. She ran her lips along his dick, open slightly, letting her tongue still get its licks in. With every kiss and every taste she got of him she moaned with satisfaction, genuinely enjoying every tiny piece she got of the delicious meal in front of her. "It's not like you haven't tried to sneak a peek at girls before. What's wrong with me that you won't admit you want to have sex?"

You're crazy, that's what.

Anko teased Naruto's balls with her lips a little more then placed them in her mouth and stroked his cock with her fist rigourously.

"Oh god." Naruto moaned. His eyes were shut tight as he felt the sensations of Anko's warm and wet mouth around his balls, as well as the work that her tongue was doing to him. Her hand pumped up and down his shaft easily, his cock being slick with her spit from earlier. Naruto was moaning continuously now, to her delight, and she even made him squirm. His hips wriggled as she fisted his cock firmly and quickly, her mouth giving his balls pleasure that he had never felt before.

"Anko...please...fuck..." He groaned, the pressure building up in his sack. He couldn't help it any more. He opened his eyes and looked down at Anko, her purple hair sticking out while she looked right back up at him with his balls in her mouth and cock in her hand. Seeing her in such a dirty position beneath him had him on the edge.

"Anko! I'm...I'm going to..."

Anko stood up and stepped back, releasing Naruto's genitals from her grasp and stretched nonchalantly, leaving him to stare at her body with a small whimper of disappointment.

"Well, I think that's enough of that, don't you?" Anko said, taking joy in Naruto's look of dejection while his cock still stood achingly, dripping precum. "Aww, don't look so sad. I'm not finished with you just yet."

The way he perked up a bit looked absolutely adorable and made Anko laugh. It was time to give this kid a little show. She sat up on the table and spread her legs, allowing Naruto to take a look at the light dampness at her crotch.

"Mmm, would you look at that." She said, placing her hand there and rubbing herself slowly. "You made me more turned on than I thought." Just to tease him more she took two of her fingers and placed them in her mouth, enjoying her own taste. She also got to enjoy the small moan he made as well as the twitch of his cock.

"Anko..." Naruto breathed, struggling against his restraints. God, he wanted a piece of her so badly now. She was so fucking hot.

"Hmm? Do you want something?" Anko teased, extending a milky leg until her foot reached the head of his cock. Naruto moaned lightly again at the touch, thankful to have some sensation on his cock again. "I better not be too rough, or else you could blow any minute huh?"

Anko smirked as she rubbed his aching length with the sole of her foot, giggling every time it twitched against her. She parted her toes slightly and used them to tease the head, curling them around it a little. She decided to bring her other foot into the fray, having one sole run along his shaft while the other teased his head, gathering precum all over it.

"Fuck...Anko..." Naruto moaned again, watching the way she was teasing him. She was bringing him back to where he was before, the pressure in his balls building up once again.

"Fuck this is hot." Anko mumbled to herself, getting off on the pleasure she was giving Naruto as much as he was. She used one hand to support herself while she touched herself with the other, cupping her large breast through her mesh suit.

"Anko...I...I want to..." Naruto breathed, watching how hot Anko looked as she teased both of them at the same time.

"What Naruto?" She coaxed, stepping it up a bit and placing both of her soles of either side of his cock before rubbing them up and down. "Say it."

Naruto groaned as he fucked her feet, his hips still bucking from the pleasure. Her soles were surprisingly soft. He never thought that something like this could feel this good.

"I...I...I want to cum!" Naruto groaned as she squeezed her feet together a little tighter. He was so close.

"Finally." Anko stopped her ministrations with her feet and left Naruto hanging yet again.

"Oh come on!" He said, annoyed now. "Just let me do it already."

Anko laughed as she went through the pockets in her coat. "Hold your horses brat. Here." She pulled out a small remote and pressed the button on it. Naruto's restraints instantly came undone. "Now come and get me." She said, leaning back on her elbows and spreading her legs.

Naruto wasted no time rushing over to her and getting in between her legs as he got rid of his pants, jumpsuit and torn shirt. He looked down at her over confident smirk and gave her a smirk of his own. Deciding to repay the favour that she had given him, he tore her mesh suit straight off, ripping it until he could throw it to the side and unveil her nakedness to him. Anko laughed again at his eagerness, glad to see Naruto just staring at her body with utter lust and desire. He leaned in, making Anko think that he was finally going to do it but instead just pressed his erection against her wet slit while his hands moved to her breasts. He kissed her neck softly while groping her tits eagerly, clearly demonstrating his inexperience but still exciting her nonetheless.

"I forgot, these are the first tits you've ever felt huh." Anko said, smiling as Naruto squeezed them even harder, his face buried into her neck. "Well I hope you enjoy them brat."

Naruto gave Anko a love bite of his own and coaxed a moan out of her. She was a lot more accustomed to pain than he was. He kissed further down, soon coming to her breasts and kissing and sucking them eagerly, making Anko laugh again. She was getting so wet from this. This stupid kid had almost no skill but was more than making up for it in enthusiasm.

Naruto couldn't believe the situation that he was in. He had always wanted to do it but he had no idea that touching a girl would feel this good. Her breasts were so soft underneath his hands, he just wanted to play with them forever. Not to mention how they felt in his mouth. It took all his power not to thrust himself inside of her right now, feeling her slick pussy lips against his thick and throbbing cock. He needed to hold off though. Just to finish returning the favour.

He continued down her body, feeling and tasting how soft and delicious the rest of her skin was. Anko smiled when he made it down to her mons.

"Ohh, so that's what you're up to. You wanna taste your very first cunt." She ran her hands through his hair, curious at the prospect. "Well lets see how you do."

Naruto smirked up at her, trying to mimic her confidence but really had no idea what he was doing. He recalled on his vast amounts of knowledge from magazines and Jiraiya Sensei. He ran his tongue along her lips and was instantly intoxicated with the taste. He gripped her thighs with his hands and licked along her pussy again, spreading her lips this time before entering her with his tongue. Anko giggled at the sight of the kid excitedly tasting her insides but was still feeling her core bubble. It was stupid how this idiot kept turning her on by being adorable. Maybe if she was lucky she could keep him around.

Naruto ran his tongue along her inner walls, moaning as he tasted her juices that were secreted. She was delicious. He never expected this in a million years. Did all girls taste like this? What if Sakura tasted like cherries? His thoughts went back to the girl he was working on when he felt her grip his hair.

"Good work brat. You're not bad. But you're gonna have to work a little harder if you want me to cum." Anko said, holding his head against her pussy as vibrations ran through her from his moans.

Naruto tried to think. What was there in his magazines? Ah! That was it.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Anko's thigh and with two fingers stroked her clit.

"Oh fuck...that's what I'm talking about." Anko moaned, watching as Naruto worked on her. She was actually starting to feel herself get kind of close now. Naruto continued, rubbing her clit with more and more vigour while his tongue proceed to taste every inch of her pussy that it could.

"A little more Naruto." Anko moaned yet in a condescending tone, feeling a little sense of pride at the virgin. "You're almost there."

Upon hearing this, Naruto stopped his ministrations and stood up managing to catch the dejected look on Anko's face before she covered it up with a smirk.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that." She said, acting not bothered but still really wanting some release.

"Yeah...you did." Naruto said simply, not really sure what to do now. He desperately wanted to spear himself into her but she still intimidated him.

Anko raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you waiting for something? Fuck me already." She said annoyed, spurring Naruto back into action. With her legs on his shoulders, Naruto leaned forward, sliding into her slowly and letting out a loud low groan as he felt the inside of a woman for the first time. Anko's smile went wide from watching Naruto's reaction. She really wanted to keep him.

"How does it feel Naruto?" She whispered, stroking his cheek softly. "Virgin, no more."

"So...good." He groaned, burying himself, unable to stop till he was at the hilt. What he said was an understatement. Her pussy was so wet and smooth yet it gripped his dick so tightly. It was like the most pleasurable hug ever. He looked down at her smiling at him. He had totally forgotten about his previous feelings about her before but now he wanted to kiss her. Her lips looked so soft and she had such a sexy face when she smirked like that.

""Don't even think about." Anko said, practically able to read his mind. "I know that you're falling in love with me right now but you'll get over it." She patted his face enjoying the adorable look he was giving. "Now keep going brat."

Her calling him a brat managed to snap Naruto out of his little phase and he pulled out of her slowly. He got to the point where just his head was in before he pushed himself back in, eliciting a moan from both of them this time. He continued this slow, controlled thrusting, fearing that if he went any faster he would lose it and it would be over but Anko wasn't having any of it.

"Fuck me faster for christ's sake." Anko said, annoyed at the tiny pleasure she was receiving. "I'm not gonna cum if you keep making love to me like your grandmother."

That was the push that Naruto needed. "F-fine." He said, trying to sound tough but his voice still coming out as strained. The next time he was almost out he pounded it back into her, driving the wind out of her with the force that he used. He picked up his pace, quickly feeling himself near the edge from all of Anko's previous teasing. However, it was the same for Anko but not to the same extent. She could feel her climax building as Naruto fucked her with much more vigour and energy, making her moan and laugh at the same time as she saw his determined expression. She kind of wanted to cum just from looking at him. That and it felt so good to have this strong, young man constantly pound into her while he held her legs back. That too.

"Come on, I know you can do it." She said, mainly to mock him but still in an encouraging voice. "Just hold off a little longer. I'm almost there."

Naruto looked down at her with a little annoyance and just pounded into her harder, coaxing a sharp moan from her to his delight. But still, there was no way he could keep this up.

"Make me cum first and you can cum inside me." She whispered, driving Naruto insane. She decided to make it worse for him and reached around until she felt his balls in her hands. "I'll let you fill me up with your hot sticky load. Do you want that?" She massaged his balls as he kept forcing himself into her, the grip on his cock and his balls making it damn near impossible.

Come on. Come on. Just a little longer. Naruto was getting the sweetest kind of torture right now. He was so close. He just needed to hang on a bit more. He was not about to give up.

"Nearly there Naruto." Anko coaxed, feeling the pressure in his balls as well as her own orgasm approaching. "Fuck me good. Just like that. Almost there. Almost...almost...fuck." Anko moaned as her climax finally hit her, her back arching as she came on Naruto's cock. He came only a second after, not being able to stave it off only longer and moaning loudly as he released a huge load inside of her. Anko bit her lip as she came, loving the feeling of Naruto's cock throb as he spilled himself inside of her. She had never felt an orgasm like this. He just kept going and going, shooting his hot spunk directly into her womb. She felt so full and was sure that his thick load was going to overflow inside of her.

"F-fuck...Anko...I can't...stop." Naruto groaned. He pulled out of her and proceeded to coat Anko's body in his cum. The strips of the hot load covered her tits and stomach, warming her skin and her insides. He moved his arms, letting Anko's legs fall back before falling forward and collapsing onto her, his head resting on her bosom. He was too exhausted to note the cum he rested his cheek on.

Anko chuckled and hummed as she felt his cum and his cock settle inside of her, some of it leaking out and dropping to the floor. She looked down at the exhausted ninja who, she wouldn't be surprised if he was asleep, and stroked his hair softly.

She was definitely keeping him.


End file.
